


Buying Both

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Panties Fetish, Public Sex, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Smut, Smut With Some Plot, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Ramsay goes with reader for shopping. Bored he sneaks into her dressing room and fondles things, while trying to keep her quiet and not get caught.





	Buying Both

You absolutely loved your boyfriend. He dealt with everything he threw at you. Your fits. Your tantrums. He spoiled you endlessly. Like today, he treated you to entire shopping trip! Ramsay and you hit up a high-end mall. 

Your heels clicked on the tile ground. You smelled the spices of tea as you passed the shop. You pulled Ramsay inside. You saw an assortment of different teas and tea cups.

“Rams, look at this one! Oh! It has cats on it!”

“Dogs are better,” he said flatly. “Cats are fucking demons.”

“You just say that because you haven’t met the right cat.” You held up the tea cup with a bag of blended chai tea. “Buy this for me?”

“Anything for you,” Ramsay half-smiled, paying for the items. You trotted to the next store where you tried on different cardigans and blouses. You caught Ramsay checking his watch twice. Then, you trotted to the next store where you twirled in skirts and dresses for Ramsay. Still, he seemed disinterested as he gave you the same response.

“What do you think of this one?”

“It looks great.”

“That’s what you said about the other two!”

“They all look great. Do you want them or what?” Ramsay continued playing a mobile game on his phone. You scoffed at the annoying sounds on his phone. You continued onto the next store. You saw the skinny model women of Victoria’s Secret and slipped both Ramsay and you inside. You watched his eyes go from the screen to the merchandise to you.

“Oh,” Ramsay reacted. “We’re here.” His eyes went over the different colors and styles, but you knew this place like the back of your hand. You even knew Ramsay’s tastes better than he did. You quickly picked out two different sets of lingerie. Ramsay followed you like a salivating dog to the dressing rooms.

The glamourous pink and black rooms pleased the eye. You giggled as you waved ‘goodbye’ to Ramsay. You took off your first layer of clothes to reveal your current underwear. You heard the door ‘click’ behind you to find Ramsay, smirking.

“What are you doing?” you said. Ramsay covered your mouth and closed the space between you.

“Strip. I wanna see you in that red set,” Ramsay ordered you to do. You played along. Slipping on the red lingerie. It had black undertones and the design swirled. It attracted Ramsay like red attracted a bull. He played with the hem and you let his fingers roam.

“We can’t do this here.”

“Oh, watch me.” Ramsay pushed you against the back wall of the dressing room. His kisses were hungry. His teeth bit down on your lip until you let him take over. His hands traveled down your body feeling every curve and imperfection you had. He drank you in like wine. He kissed your neck sweetly as his dirty hands slipped off your bra straps. 

He turned you around and made you bend over in the small dressing room. You felt the delicate fabric leave your skin and expose it to the chilled air. Ramsay smacked your ass. It burned. You let out a yelp. Ramsay covered your mouth.

“One more sound and I’ll take back everything I bought you today.” Ramsay’s hand still covered your mouth as he entered you. He slid in and out of you, each time it became harder to stay quiet. Ramsay started to increase his speed to the point where you started to get concerned.

“Ramsay—

“Didn’t you hear me? No more. Shh—

“What if someone hears us?” you moaned as Ramsay fucked you deeper. 

“I don’t care. Shush,” Ramsay grabbed your shirt and stuffed it in your mouth, making it hard to breathe. You started to drool on the fabric. Ramsay growled. He loved it when you were helpless. Ramsay grabbed your hips and went after it. Skin pounded against skin, and you wondered why no one heard you.

Ramsay stopped all of a sudden and pulled you back up. The shirt was still in your mouth. Ramsay smirked at his work. 

“Put on the other set.” 

You slipped on a white and pink bra. There was white lace that covered some areas, the rest was a sheer pink. Ramsay sat in the only chair in the dressing room. His penis was erect. You knew what to do before he could tell you. 

Your tongue went up and down his member, marking your own territory. Sure, Ramsay dealt with you, but no one could ever suck him like you could. Your mouth covered just his tip as your tongue swirled around on it. Ramsay dung his hands in your hands forming a rough ponytail. 

You took his penis into your mouth. You started to deep throat him and Ramsay forced you down deeper and deeper into him. You gagged and Ramsay moaned. Your hands helped him along as he breath started to hitch. You’ve been in this rodeo before. Ramsay was getting close. His member felt so good in your mouth that you forgot where you were. 

“Ma’am?” an employee tapped on the door. “Is everything alright?” You pulled off from Ramsay and answered.

“Yes! Everything’s fine! I think I have the wrong size though. Is it okay if I ask you to bring me the next size up?”

“Of course!” The employee said. “Did we want the first or the second style?” Ramsay turned your hips around and had you sit on his penis. You wanted to let out another yelp.

“The second! I am loving this white lace!” you answered. You heard the employee walk away and Ramsay went to town on you. His fingers circled your wet cunt as he pumped into you. It wasn’t until Ramsay whispered in your ear that you became undone.

“Come for me, sweet girl. My whore. My good fucking whore,” Ramsay said. You became undone on top which triggered his own undoing. Both of you saw stars in the rhinestone chandelier above you. Ramsay rode the last of his pleasure out and straightened himself out.

“The second set…we’re buying the second set.” He said out of breath.

“What about the first one?”

“Oh fuck it, I’ll buy both.”


End file.
